Christine's Missing Stockings
by Phantom-Lover984
Summary: My idea as to what really happened that night. 2004 Movie. Takes place during the time after Christine's performance in the gala.


Alrighty, here is my version of how things went that night. I decided to start at about 11:30, uh, ish. Yeah, 11:30-7:00 sounds good. Anyway, on with the schedule of events…

11:30- Erik makes his dramatic appearance and leads Christine down to his home, which takes about 20 minutes or so, I'd say.

12:00- The unconscious Christine is laid in the swan bed thingy. Erik (who probably doesn't dress up very often, seeing as he just sort of sits around alone in his home) changes into something more comfortable, which takes about 10 minutes because he's trying to be careful not to wake Christine.

12:10- Erik starts to write a letter to Andre, Firmin, Raoul, and Carlotta. Don't forget that he had to make said letters rhyme so they can be easily sung to a simple tune. He probably had a rhyming dictionary to help him with that (Ok, maybe not). Don't forget he also had to set up his infamous Parisian Opera House Voodoo Kit dolls. Anyway, writing these letters takes around 10-15 minutes, because he has to wait for his wax to melt for each letter. Then he writes a letter to everyone in general which will be read after Christine's return. 

12:25- Erik makes his trek back up into the world, which as I said before takes about 20 minutes.

12:45- Erik arrives in the empty dressing room and leaves a rose behind him so that Madame Giry knows where Christine is, leaving the mirror open a crack (which would explain why it's a crack open, that always bugged me… don't know why). He then leaves the dressing room, which was locked, but he opens it without a key, for he is a trap-door lover and he opens shuts what he pleases and as he pleases. (Ok, for consistency purposes, he still has the key and opens the door and locks it behind him.)

12:45- Meg is preparing to go to bed, wobbling about because she's pretty drunk, seeing as she had a fantastic time at the after party. (Ok, I made that part up). She glances at Christine's empty bed and remembers that she wasn't at the cast party.

12:50- Meg makes her way to the dressing room, missing Erik by like 4 or so minutes. She uses a spare set of keys to open the door (we know it's a spare because the one Erik uses has a tassel hanging off of the end, whereas Meg's keys make a conspicuous CLANK as she sets them on the table). Meg notices the "open a crack" mirror and ventures in. As she trumps along quietly (except for her shriek, which is pretty loud), Madame Giry comes up from behind, and startles Meg, then guides her back to safety.

1:15- Madame Giry and Meg arrive in the room where Buquet is entertaining a group of giggly girls. Madame Giry interrupts him, then gives everyone a delightful presentation on how to "Keep Your Hands at the Level of Your Eyes" (for an Autographed Edition of the Novel "Keep Your Hands at the Level of Your Eyes: The Struggles of Raising a Musical Genius" dial 1-800-MME-GIRY)

1:15-Erik passes by a room where he can hear people laughing and having a good time, when he hears Buquet making fun of him. He then decides that the "disaster beyond your wildest dreams" that he mentions in his note will be the hanging of Buquet in the middle of the performance. That jerk had it comin.

1:30- Erik has successfully placed the notes in a place where Andre and Firmin can easily find them. He then heads outside and puts the notes to Raoul and Carlotta in a mailbox, fortunately the morning mail has yet to be sent because Raoul and Carlotta receive their letters and go to the Opera house and whatnot.

1:45- Erik finds Madame Giry and gives her the note that has his instructions for the production of Il Muto.

1:45- Christine wakes up and glances around the empty room. She then realizes she really has to pee. She quietly gets up and looks around the room. She can't seem to find Erik or a toilet, so she sneaks over to the shore of the lake. Glancing around a second time, she is then reassured that she is alone. She then takes of her stockings so that she doesn't get them wet and ruined in the murky water. She then pulls up the skirts of her nightdress so that doesn't get soiled either. She then squats down and relieves herself in the lake. She then walks back up on shore and wipes her wet feet on Erik's cape, which he left on the floor. She then climbs back into bed. And gets some more shuteye, closing the curtain around her so that when Erik returns to find his cape stained with murky lake water, she can pretend to be still unconscious.

2:00- Erik arrives in the dressing room and then starts his return journey.

2:20- Erik reaches his home, exhausted from a hard nights work. He then lays down on a couch and takes a good 3 hour nap.

5:20- Erik wakes up and remembers that he was planning to ruin Carlotta if she tries to take Christine's place, so he starts brewing his potion. The potion is ready in about 10 minutes or so, but he has to perfect it, so he tests it on himself (this is the part where the female protesters appear hold signs that say "No Erik Testing" and "Save the Erik" and crap like that). After three or so tries, he has it at its prime.

6:10- Erik decides to work on his music, because he realizes it's been a long time since he worked on his masterpiece.

6:30- Christine wakes up to the annoying Ching Ching of a musical monkey box. She then lumbers out of bed and realizes she left her stockings by the lake. There goes her whole "I've been unconscious the whole time, it's not my fault your capes all dirty!" excuse. She then wanders over to where Erik has been composing his lovely music. She then does the whole take off the mask and stuff like that.

7:00- Erik leads Christine back to the world, which as I said before, takes about 20 minutes.

7:30- Erik goes to find Madame Giry to alert her of Christine's return while Christine digs around in her drawer for a new pair of stockings…

7:40- Erik has located Madame Giry and successfully given her the message that Christine has returned.

7:50- Madame Giry returns to Christine's dressing room and, with the help of her hung-over daughter, leads Christine to her room. Christine still has a headache from the Ching Ching of the Monkey Box and then being yelled at so early in the morning by Erik. So she insists that she is tired and needs rest. The Girys leave her in peace and she thinks absently about her stockings…

7:50- Erik heads back to his underground haven, which I insist takes 20 minutes.

8:00- The "Good Morning Paris" show is on, and the "Good Morning Paris" newspaper has been delivered as well as the mail. Andre, Firmin, Raoul, and Carlotta all send servants out to retrieve their post. They read the articles about the two-headed Chimpanzee/ Tiger mix born in Uganda, the petrified rat poo found in the deepest vaults of King Tut's tombs, then, much to the managers dismay, they read about the Disappearing Soprano… They also read their rather disturbing letters, signed you know who.

8:10- Erik arrives in his lair and begins to pick up the mess that he made when he threw his little temper-tantrum. As he is cleaning up the wax from the candle he knocked over, he notices a pair of stockings. He is confused as to how they could have gotten down there, and thinks that if they were Christine's she would have said something, but he never saw her take them off at any time… Shrugging his shoulders he tosses the smelly stockings into his trash bin. He then goes to pick up his cape……

His outraged curses and screams can be heard all over Paris.

9:00- Andre, Firmin, Raoul and Carlotta arrive at the opera house (in that order) all fancied up and looking good. They discuss in song their threatening notes and orders. Then, Madame and Meg Giry arrive to tell them all that Christine is alive and well.

So yeah, that is my idea about what happened that night. Lol. I guess I had a lot of fun with that. Yep. End of Story. I'd love to hear what you think! 

P.S.- Yes I realize that it was a truly EVIL deed to ruin Erik's cape...lol


End file.
